farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
The Resistance
The Resistance are 3 armed groups in Far Cry 5, comprised of the Hope County Cougars, Whitetail Militia, and the fighters at Fall’s End, (of which whom have no official alias; whom decided to take a stand against the Project at Eden's Gate cult, once they took over the county with excessive force, and eliminated most of the local and federal law enforcement present in the area. Background Although a majority of Hope County locals never trusted the cult, armed confrontation and open violence between the cultists and local citizens was rather uncommon: locals tried to avoid them as much as possible instead. Tensions were high regardless: the cult bought the majority of the local farmlands and the local radio station as well, and used legal practices to take over a great number of county real estate and properties. The number of locals who mysteriously go missing over the years also increased; still, despite the pleas of the local populace, authorities largely ignored the cult, due to some of the local police also being bought off by Joseph Seed, covering up their infiltration to all aspects of the local community. Thus, Eden's Gate could operate without outside interference for many years, despite being clear that something is not right in Hope County. However, once three bloggers uploaded an incriminating footage to the internet that exposed the cult's true colors, the United States Marshals Service finally issued an arrest warrant against Joseph Seed. It seemed that the cult's reign of terror finally comes to an end. The Catalyst However, what promised to be a glimmer of hope turned out to be the catalyst of the cult's hostile takeover. U.S. Marshall Cameron Burke, tasked with bringing Joseph Seed to justice flew in the county only with a handful of backup, comprised of local law enforcement: Sheriff Earl Whitehorse and three fellow Deputies of the Hope County Sheriff Office. The Sheriff knew all too well that such an arrest party would mean certain suicide for the officers taking part in the raid, but Burke kept ignoring his pleas of calling off the arrest: he was determined to get the job done. Once the team landed, it was clear that the Marshals Service greatly underestimated the cult's strength, and that Eden's Gate was a full-blown terrorist organization. Burke kept going through with the arrest though, culminating in a hasty extraction, and the officers' helicopter crashing after a cultist jumping against its main rotors to disable it. Surviving the crash, Joseph Seed signaled Deputy Nancy, the sheriff's dispatcher and a member of Eden's Gate to cover up the group's failure. Then, he improvised a quick sermon on the spot. He called the event the sign they were waiting for: the sign that the Collapse is imminent and that their reaping shall begin. He then ordered his flock to capture the downed officers: Deputy Staci Pratt, Joey Hudson and Sheriff Whitehorse were yanked out of the wreckage, but Marshal Burke and the Junior Deputy of the sheriff's office could escape. Their plan to leave the county on the road and call for outside help was foiled though: Eden's Gate mobilized its entire armed force, and quickly took over the county, raiding the settlements, taking local citizens hostage, cutting all landlines, and closing down all the roads. The duo eventually fell into the Henbane River from a bridge after crashing through a cult blockade. Marshal Burke was promptly captured by the cult, while the Junior Deputy was washed ashore elsewhere. S/he remained alone. Forming the Resistance Or so it seemed, until doomsday prepper Dutch found the near-unconscious Deputy, whom he promptly took away from the riverside back to his bunker. Although he pondered for a while whether he should turn the Deputy (whom he cuffed to a bedpost) over to the cult, he eventually decided to assist them in forming an armed resistance from the locals who are willing to take the fight against the cult. Supplying the Deputy with a new set of clothes and some weaponry, he started their training on his island that was also taken over by Eden's Gate while the Deputy was unconscious. As Dutch told the Deputy, s/he could inspire the local populace and build up an armed resistance by sabotaging the cult's operation. Once his island has been liberated, Dutch let the Deputy loose in Hope County to contact aspiring resistance members in the regions of the county: Eli Palmer, leader of The Whitetail Militia in Whitetail Mountains, Mary May Fairgrave and Jerome Jeffries in Holland Valley, and Virgil Minkler in Henbane River. The local resistance burst into sparks. The Resistance in gameplay During actual gameplay, the concept of building the Hope County Resistance provides the main progression system in Far Cry 5 via the Resistance Meter. Each region (Holland Valley, Whitetail Mountains, Henbane River) has its own separate multi-level Resistance Meter that can be increased by collecting resistance points (RPs). RP is rewarded to players by taking on the cult by any of the following means: *Rescuing captured citizens. *Destroying cult property. *Liberating cult outposts. *Assisting locals by helping them out in various quests. Once players collect enough RP and hit a milestone (and the next level) in the specific region's Resistance Meter, a key story mission is unlocked there, and local cult forces step up their game (similarly to the Reputation system of Far Cry 2): their number increases, and they send stronger, better armed units after the Junior Deputy (air support in Holland Valley, specially-trained Judge wolves in Whitetail Mountains, and drugged enforcers in Henbane River). Fortunately, increasing the resistance meter has its rewards as well, not just its challenges: by building the Resistance in a region, players encounter an increasing number of locals whom they can recruit as a gun for hire, and can also unlock named Guns and Fangs for Hire, better equipment in the shops, and additional perks that help them give an edge over the cult. Fate of the Resistance Depending on the game ending chosen, the fate of the Resistance may unfold as follows: *If players choose the Resist ending (that is, they take on Joseph Seed in the finale), then the Junior Deputy saves all captured Resistance members who have been drugged with Bliss. However, once Seed is arrested, nuclear bombs detonate around Hope County, bursting the whole area in flames. The Collapse presumably kills off all known Resistance characters (and most, if not all residents of Hope County), except the Junior Deputy, who ends up handcuffed to the same bedpost to which Dutch tied them at the beginning of the campaign; except this time, s/he is in the Father's captivity. However, the playable epilogue might imply a different sort of fate - under the influence of Bliss, the player might experience Joseph Seed's desperate vision of success, the same way the Deputy experienced the final battle with Faith. However, without conclusive evidence, the outcome is left to the player's interpretation. *If players choose the Walk Away ending (that is, they accept Joseph Seed's offer of leaving with the rest of the officers in peace), then no bloodshed occurs; however, most of the Resistance members remain in Joseph's captivity, under the influence of Bliss, with little chance of being rescued, due to the Junior Deputy descending into a red rage in Sheriff Whitehorse's car, and presumably killing off their fellow officers. Members Leader * The Junior Deputy * Joseph Seed (optionally) Main members * Jerome Jeffries, a local clergyman in Holland Valley. * Mary May Fairgrave, owner of the Spread Eagle Bar in Fall's End. *Dutch, a doomsday prepper living in a bunker on his own island. *Eli Palmer, leader of the The Whitetail Milita. *Virgil Minkler, leader of the Hope County Cougars. Guns for Hire * Nick Rye, a cropduster pilot who provides air support for the Deputy when called in. * Grace Armstrong, an Army veteran marksman and Olympic sharpshooter. * Hurk Drubman Jr., son of Adelaide and Hurk Sr., a dangerously stupid rocket launcher-toting fighter. * Jess Black, an expert stealth archer. * Sharky Boshaw, a pyrotechnics phenomenon. * Adelaide Drubman, Hurk Jr.'s mother and local real estate agent, who provides air support with her chopper. Fangs for Hire * Boomer, a mutt and regional bird dog champion who can mark enemy cultists, take on lone enemies and steal their weapons for ammo. * Peaches, a mountain lion raised in captivity, a perfect stealth predator. * Cheeseburger, a star attraction of the F.A.N.G. Center, a domesticated Grizzly bear who developed diabetes after eating too many cheeseburgers. Other members * Casey Fixman, a waiter and cleaner in the Spread Eagle bar. * Larry Parker, a local conspiracy nut. *Deputy Staci Pratt, a sheriff's deputy and trained helicopter pilot. *Deputy Joey Hudson, a no-nonsense sheriff's deputy of the Hope County Sheriff's Office. *U.S. Marshal Cameron Burke, the Federal Marshal tasked with bringing Joseph Seed to justice. *Sheriff Earl Whitehorse, sheriff of Hope County who leads the deputies and Burke in the arrest of Joseph Seed. *Tracey Leder, Vergil's second in command at the Hope County Jail. *Dr. Charles Lindsey, veteranarian turned emergency trauma surgeon. *Sarah Parker, government zoologist studying the Judges. *Bo Adams, survivalist and old friend of Eli's. *Hope County Residents (except the cult members). pt-br:A Resistência Category:Far Cry 5 Category:The Resistance Category:Far Cry 5 Factions